This invention relates to the field of kitchen utensils, and more particularly relates to a fruit or vegetable holding utensil.
Peeling or paring fruits and vegetables is a very common task in the preparation of food. Perhaps as common as any vegetable to be handled are potatoes to be peeled and carrots to be scraped. Perhaps paring knives and potato peelers are the most widely used utensils for these purposes.
However, the problem here in each case is that the vegetable must be hand held and care must be exercised not to cut or scrape a finger.
Tong like utensils are presently used, but these are awkward in attempting to hold a vegetable with them and more often than not the vegetable slips from that hold.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,495,794 to Ulysse discloses a hand held axially aligned utensil adapted for holding a potato. This device has an elongated hand held member having a cylindrical handle. The handle has an outer end and an inner end. The inner end of said handle has an integral circular flange. A slender slightly tapered rod-like projection axially extends forwardly of the circular flange and inner end of the handle. The projection terminates in a point adapted to penetrate a vegetable. Two pairs of triangular like projections extend from the rod like projection. The first pair of projections is in opposed relation to each other and are tapered in the direction of the point of the rod like projection and have rearward upwardly extending shoulders. The second pair of triangular like projections extend above the first pair of projections and at right angles thereto. Therefore, upon being inserted into a vegetable, these shoulders hold the vegetable onto the device. A disadvantage of this device is that since it is axially aligned, it requires substantial finger, wrist and arm strength to hold the device and vegetable thereon at the appropriate angle for peeling the vegetable. The young, elderly and those with arthritic afflictions in their hands and arms would not be able to use this device effectively and safely.
Other more complicated tools and equipment for holding and peeling potatoes, for example, are available, but are primarily for large volume commercial purposes. See U.S. Pat. No. 4,765,234 to Cailliot.
It is desirable to have an appropriate hand held utensil which will conveniently and securely hold a vegetable such as a potato while it is being peeled by being inserted thereinto and such a utensil is provided by the invention herein.
This invention relates to a hand held kitchen utensil particularly adapted to securely hold a fruit or a vegetable, for example, a potato, while the fruit or vegetable is being peeled.